The symptoms of headaches can be debilitating. In the United States, it is reported that over 100 million people suffer from headaches. There are over 150 different types of diagnostic headache categories. The list includes but is not limited to tension headaches, migraine headaches, mixed headaches of migraine and tension, sinus headaches, acute headaches, hormone headaches, chronic progressive headaches and many more types of headaches.
Migraine headaches are especially devastating to the person suffering the effects and pain. In the United States over 37 million people suffer from migraine headaches. Migraines usually have three stages: 1) Prodrome; 2) Attack; and 3) Postdrome. Women are about three times more likely to have migraine headaches as men. Migraine headaches are of special interest because people cannot participate in normal activities because of the pain of migraine headaches, especially during the Attack stage. Migraine headaches are a major cause of chronic disability in the country.
Proper treatment of headaches will depend on several factors including the type, severity and frequency of the headache and its cause. A high percentage of ordinary headaches do not require professional medical attention. A host of medications are on the market that will deal with these headaches. Unfortunately, many of these medications have negative side effects.
Milkweed seed oil treatments of headaches covered in this invention are effective in dealing with these headache symptoms as shown in the discussion and examples of this document. Milkweed seed oil treatments have also demonstrated positive side effects not negative side effects. The improvement in animal health can be monitored by the amount of pain experienced and the amount of mobility of which the animal is capable. Quick, effective and positive treatments of headaches without negative side effects are desired in the art.